


Wild Imagination

by AgehaYume



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Brothers fic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgehaYume/pseuds/AgehaYume
Summary: Tsuna firmly believes that he is a vampire despite Giotto telling him (repeatedly) that he's 100% human. But apparently, you can change your species without aid in a matter of few hours. "How dare you, human? How dare you let me wash in holy water? I'll curse and suck you dry!" [Brother Giotto and Tsuna]





	Wild Imagination

It all happened when an eight year old Tsuna was left unsupervised in his room. His parents had gone out for their anniversary, so Giotto was given the task to take care of his little brother. Of course, being the good brother he is, Giotto agreed and right now, he's working on a school project, leaving Tsuna alone with nothing to do.

Tsuna would have borrowed Giotto's cell phone to call his friends, but he remembered that his friends told him that they all were going on a trip with their family. So that means that Tsuna had no one to play with.

Now, Tsuna, being a child who bathes in attention, wants someone to play and talk with; and when there's no one to do that with him, he needs to distract himself or else he'll feel lonely, which he definitely doesn't want to admit it to anyone else. His beloved brother will be worried about him; if there's anything that Tsuna detest the most, that'll probably be upsetting Giotto. So Tsuna always tries to be a good child and make Giotto smile.

Tsuna glanced around his room and pondered what he should play with.

Toys?

Nah, he was already bored of toy cars and blocks.

Dolls?

No! Tsuna's a big kid. Big kids don't play with dolls.

Movies?

Yes!

After coming to an agreement, Tsuna ran into the living room quietly and picked few movies that interest him. At first he only search in a box titled "Tsuna's movie-box", but once he realized that he doesn't want to rewatch a movie for the umpteenth time, he decided to rummage through his parents' collection of movies.

Tsuna wasn't interested nor did he understand romantic movies, so he skipped those, but alas, he found something that caught his interest. The cover shows a male with fangs and a black cape, with his teeth scraping across a woman's exposed neck.

Tsuna's first thought was: 'So cool!' Needless to say, he was immediately entranced and ran up to his room, again quietly.

He could barely hold in his excitement as he hastily opened the DVD case and slide the DVD into the DVR box.

Once the movie began, that was when things turned a complete 180 degrees and Giotto's in for a big surprise...

* * *

Giotto closed the laptop once he finished his report after he make sure to save the document in the device. He glanced at the clock: it's been several hours since he left Tsuna alone.

He then decided to check on his brother for the sake of it.

Once Giotto arrived, he knocked first and opened the door. "Tsuna?"

Giotto immediately noticed the TV screen with the credits rolling, but for now, he pushed that in the back of his head and focus at Tsuna first.

Tsuna looked at him and instead of greeting his big brother with a warm and joyous smile, he looked at him coldly.

"Human, are you my food tonight?" Tsuna licked his lips, making sure to show his teeth.

"What?" Giotto was beyond shock. "Tsuna, are you okay?" He stepped forward, attempting to place a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, but was slapped away.

"Do not touch me, human. You are but a prey to me." Using the other hand, Tsuna dust off the imaginary dust on his left hand.

"What are you talking about, Tsuna? What prey? What food?" Is this his Tsuna in front of Giotto? No, that can't be. This Tsuna resembles nothing of his Tsuna in terms of personality. Just what happened when Giotto wasn't watching?

"Hmph, foolish human," Tsuna crossed his arms. "Listen carefully for I'll only tell you once: I am a vampire lord who had lived for 400 years. And now, you, human, will be my food, meaning I will suck your blood." Tsuna cackled as he peered at Giotto's neck with hunger.

Giotto take a deep breath, "First of all, Tsuna, you're a human, not a vampire. Second, you only lived for 8 years, not 400. And third, I'm not your food; vegetables, fruits, fish, and animal meat are."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Tsuna wagged a finger at Giotto. "I should have known that an unintelligent human such as yourself wouldn't believe in superior creatures like me."

Unintelligent? Superior? Since when did Tsuna expanded his repertoire of vocabulary?

Giotto feels like he's about to faint soon. His Tsuna is growing up! At least that's the only good thing that came out of this... strange situation.

"T-Tsuna? Maybe we should get a doctor to help you?"

"Hoh? Do you mean that I'll be able to drink this doctor's blood?"

Giotto slapped a hand on his forehead, "Of course not! The doctor will check to see if there's anything wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me. Vampires don't get sick, silly human," Tsuna shake his head.

"Alright, young lad, vampire or not, we'll get you checked at the hospital," Giotto proceeded to drag Tsuna out.

"No! Unhand me, you inferior human! How dare you treat me like this?! I'll suck your blood dry and drag your entire family into Hell!" Tsuna kicked and punched Giotto once Giotto haul Tsuna over his back.

"And let me remind you that you are part of my family too," Giotto countered dryly.

* * *

The doctor reported that there was nothing wrong with Tsuna and so the duo returned home. It was now dinner time, and Tsuna wasn't making it easier for Giotto.

The brunette looked down at the curry with disdain and glared at Giotto. "You want to feed me pig food?! Where's my glass of blood?!"

"Blood wouldn't satiate your hunger. Come on, Tsuna, it's your favorite curry," Giotto pushed the plate of food forward.

"No! Vampires only drink blood or they'll die!"

This was getting too over the top, and Giotto couldn't exactly let his brother starve nor could he give Tsuna his blood, so there's only one method left.

He went upstairs and instantly came down with Tsuna's most favorite toy figure. "Alright Tsuna, either you eat the food or I'll throw away this toy into the ocean. Your choice!"

"I'll eat, I'll eat!" Tsuna yelled out desperately as he shoved the curry into his mouth. While chewing, Tsuna mumbled "Ewil. Yo awe an ewil huwan."

With Giotto's sharp ears, he of course heard that and Tsuna's attempt to curse Giotto. "I'll throw this away...!"

"No! No!" This time, Tsuna ate without a word. Once he was finished, he latched himself onto Giotto and grabbed his treasure. When he felt Giotto staring at him with amusement, Tsuna muttered, "E-Even vampires like human things once in a while."

Giotto shake his head as he smiled. At least this cute side of Tsuna still remains. He then walked back to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

After Giotto was done, it was time for bath.

He had make sure the bathtub was filled to the brim with a bath bumb and rubber duckies inside before calling Tsuna over.

After 15 minutes of persuading Tsuna, he finally was willing to shed his clothings and dipped into the tub.

But after one foot was completely surrounded by water, Tsuna screamed straightaway as he jumped out. "How dare you, human? How dare you let me wash in holy water? I'll curse you and suck you dry!" And with that said, he ran out the bathroom.

"Really? Holy water? Why can't you just say that the water was too hot?" Just how long will this fiasco last? If this continues much longer, Giotto wouldn't last. He then followed Tsuna and tried to convince him again to take a bath.

Soon after the bath incident, another problem had reared its ugly head again. This time however, it happened when Giotto was telling Tsuna to sleep.

"No! Where's my coffin, human?! There's no way I'm sleeping on a cursed, makeshift stack of cotton you humans make! What if you humans put sharp nails and a cross in there?!" He pointed at Giotto accusingly. "Foolish human, my eyes sees everything. You won't fool me!"

Giotto heaved a deep sigh, "Of course I wouldn't do something that cruel to my own brother. And no, a bed isn't cursed. Just go to sleep." His head hurts so much.

"I rather sleep on a floor than this cursed thing!"

That's it. That's the final straw and again, he held the toy figure up and said, "Either you sleep on the bed or I'll throw this away."

"No! No!" Tsuna jumped onto the bed instantly. "I'll sleep! I'll sleep."

"Now that's a good boy."

* * *

Once Giotto wakes up, he hoped that Tsuna would finally stop acting strange like yesterday. He gulped as he enters Tsuna's room. His eyes locked onto the small form covered by blankets and he then shake Tsuna's shoulder.

"Tsuna, wake up."

Tsuna rub his eyes as he glance at Giotto. "Nii-san!" He jumped into Giotto's arms.

"Good, you're back to normal," Giotto sighed with relief as Tsuna cocked his head to the side with confusion.

"Nothing," he shake his head. "Come on, go brush your teeth and wash your face."

Just when Giotto thought everything had returned to normal, he was proven wrong when he entered Tsuna's room after he finished typing a speech few hours later.

Tsuna looked at him with his arms and knees crossed, "Peasant, ore-sama wants a cold lemonade drink. Go make one."

"..."

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Tsuna's just too engrossed in his acting ;)
> 
> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
